In conventional trimming of the upper and lower edges of wallpaper, the installer utilizes a scraper blade or other straight edge to hold the paper against the wall to maintain a straight edge and a separate tool holding a razor blade is utilized to cut the paper along the edge of the scraper or straight edge as a guide. This two-handed operation is relatively inefficient and time consuming and because of the separate blade holder and scraper blade, can lead to errors in cutting the wallpaper. Also, the use of a separate blade can lead to accidents in which the user can cut himself or herself.
Known in the art are various scraping tools in which a blade member is retractably supported on the body of a tool for scraping or cutting purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,189 (McFarlaine) shows a magazine blade holder of this type which carries razor blades in various operative positions for cutting purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,584 (Ferguson) shows a razor blade scraper in which the blade can be retracted within a housing or extended for operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,138 (Henke, et al.) shows a tool employing single edged razor blades for removing paint or other materials, particularly from glass or similar hard smooth surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,249 (Duff) shows a blade holder which employs a razor blade for utility as a scraper for removing paint or the like or for use as a cutter for ripping or as a scoring blade. The tool comprises a holder carrying a razor blade which can be secured between retracted and extended positions. In an extended position a corner of the razor blade can be employed for cutting purposes in conjunction with a guide edge of the holder.